


A Way to a Man's Heart

by AnnaofAza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe for Booky, Season 9 AU, Tumblr Prompt, food is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean's first pie," Castel reads, out loud. "Mom's own recipe, with some tweaks. Make for birthdays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to a Man's Heart

They’re in the kitchen when Dean agrees.

Last week, Charlie sent them both a text and an offer to buy them a dishwasher—Castiel had smiled at the memory of Charlie’s dismay of “you have a badass sound system, a pile full of DVDs, life-saving spells, and you still have to do a pile of dishes as high as a horse’s rear end by hand?”—and Dean rolled his eyes. _Married people buy appliances,_ he’d scorned, then froze.

It had snuck up on both of them. They may had only been together for a mere month, but it felt like millennia. Castiel can still remember the first time he touched the tormented soul in Hell and shouted _Dean Winchester is saved!_ It had not been _The Righteous Man._ Somehow, at that moment, Castiel knew without truly knowing that something in his view at shifted forever. Dean Winchester had become so much to him in so little time, and now, is someone he cannot fathom living without.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Dean says.

Castiel opens the journal, to the last page. Tucked into the leather back cover are multiple folded papers, wrinkled but with beautiful, looping cursive. Trying not to look at Dean’s anxious face, he tugs them out carefully and lays them in a row on the kitchen table. Each recipe has notes on the margins— _Mom’s best pot pie, my favorite meal ever, our first dinner at home, John’s favorite dinner, Dean’s first meal_ —and tiny spots of grease and chocolate and barbeque sauce. Castiel reads over one carefully, including the tiny adjustments Mary Winchester added to the measuring, then finally gets to the last one.

 _“Dean’s first pie,”_ Castiel reads, out loud. _“Mom’s own recipe, with some tweaks. Make for birthdays.”_

It’s a simple apple pie, but the memories that are written on the page speak of more. This was the pie Mary used to make with her mother, then with John, then with Dean. Mary wrote of the filling being Dean’s favorite part to make, of giving him cinnamon to sprinkle in, of rubbing flour into his own hair, of eating it so fast that he had a stomachache.

Dean’s made recipes from the back of the journal before: blueberry pancakes and eggs for everyone, salads for Sam, tomato rice soup for a pneumonia-ridden Castiel, a birthday cake for Kevin. But this is something Dean has never dared to make. When Castiel had asked Dean for a recipe for his favorite dessert, in lieu of his birthday, Dean muttured something unintelligible and practically ran out of the room. Castiel had thought this was the end of it.

But instead, Dean had dug up his father’s journal and told him about the last recipe, and now, he and Dean touch hands from across the table and read over the well-loved paper together.

“Well, Cas,” Dean speaks up. “Mom and Dad made this together on some weekends. Why don’t we start a little tradition?"


End file.
